


The Before TM

by GayAndConfusedTM



Series: Avatar: Time To Fuck With Space [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar)-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Badass Zuko (Avatar), Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Toph Beifong, M/M, Precious Aang (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndConfusedTM/pseuds/GayAndConfusedTM
Summary: Read please :D
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & The Gaang (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & The Gaang
Series: Avatar: Time To Fuck With Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076120
Kudos: 6





	The Before TM

This work is basically to show you all the tags that will be present in the series, so please read through them and decide what works for you and what doesn't :) 

I will tag every work in the series with only the tags that will be accurate to that specific work.

Thank you for taking your time to read my new series, I'm really in love with this idea and I finally get to write it! Hop on to the next chapter to start the series🖤🖤🖤 have a wonderful day, love youuuu!


End file.
